The Imperfectly Perfect Day
by just-anotherboredfan
Summary: Hermione was having an unfriendly afternoon. But she doesn't have the idea about his upcoming surprise for her.


**A/N: One-shot. I might consider this as my first one-shot _success. _My first one-shot is a huge disaster. XD I hope you all enjoy this! :)**

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling solely own Harry Potter. _

**The Imperfectly Perfect Day**

She was having a quick pace along the empty corridor, not wanting to be late for her next class which happened to be Astronomy. Its room, being at the topmost tower of the castle was truly an inconvenience sometimes. But she can't just skip that class, she's not that kind of student. Making a turn to the right, her eyes found the entrance through the locker room. This newly built additional room was being quite useful to students, especially like her, for they won't need to carry around all those heavy books they need each class. The headmaster was being wiser, indeed.

She entered the room to see a lot of students inside. It was usually empty at this time of the day, for everyone's supposed to be in their respective classes. She ignored them anyway and glanced at her watch, 12 minutes left. She approached her locker, unlocked it using her wand and carefully opened it. She was about to grab her astronomy book when she saw _it_ again; the thing that never failed to show up for the last five weeks. It's been over a month now and this odd thing still kept bugging her. She already got plenty of these and to be honest, she's getting quite annoyed. She's in a hurry and the last thing she needed was this. It was neatly lying on top of her _Hogwarts: A History_.

But it was not the only thing that she saw. There was a red rose beside it, looking freshly picked from the garden and seemed magically scented. Why is she getting all these? She is not falling for some pranks, is she? She sighed and rolled her eyes, set her books down and slowly picked up the rose, smelled it even more and got the folded letter. She hesitantly opened it but continued anyway. And once again, the handwriting was different from the last time. Her secret admirer - or stalker as she would have considered it - seemed one intelligent wizard. Whoever he is, he's making her head ache. Literally. The moment she'd learn who it is, she'd hex him for his frequent disturbances. The letter read:  
_  
Hermione,_

_I know that I have gave you a lot of these crazy weird letters. But I promise you to reveal my identity really soon. I mean it. Please, take care._

_P.S. I hope you liked the rose._

_Secret Admirer_

She folded the letter, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Who in the wizarding world would he be? Does he really need to be hidden behind all his letters that usually resides her locker at least thrice a week? She placed the letter and the rose, which still looked so fresh, in her robes' pocket.

She hasn't told anyone about this except for her girl best friend, Ginny Weasley. Not even Harry nor Ron have a knowledge about this, for she was sure that they would tease her for eternity. Those two hard-headed guys are so stubborn that they won't even let her study in peace lately. She and Ginny had been indelibly puzzled and curious about her admirer. Ginny would usually hit her arm after reading one letter. She's the one who obviously loves those letters instead of her. Maybe, the coming afternoon would be another guessing session for them. She decided to deal with it later and hurry once more.

She made a feeble sigh as she started to arrange her things and got the books and quills she needed for her next classes. Placing the books around one of her arms, she then closed her locker door and used her wand to lock it carefully. With one last sigh, she turned to face the door to leave.

But in return, no door faced her. Instead, all the students in the locker room who were only talking to themselves a moment ago surrounded her and blocked the way out. They wore grins and sly smiles which she couldn't understand.

_'What in the world is wrong with these wizards?' she thought to herself_. She started to try to get past through them with all her efforts. But they won't just let her go. Where are her best friends when she needed them the most? This was totally frustrating. A scowl was beginning to form upon her face when something happened.

A song, or was it some kind plain melody, started to be heard at a distance. Despite the odd giggles among the crowd, the sound got louder little by little. Her eyes tried to look and search for the music source but she failed. She seemed too small for the group huddled around her.

"Can you let me through the door, please?" she exclaimed as calm and polite as possible but it sounded more like a nasty shout. No one appeared to hear her, or they pretended not to. She eventually gave up and decided to wait for these wizards to get back into their right minds.

Her frustrated self wanted to cry at that very moment for the confusion and irritation feelings mixes up in her mind. She turned her back to the crowd and sat down on the floor. And that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder; it held a small piece of paper. She just wanted to end this crazy happening and quickly got the paper from the hand. It said:

_Hi Hermione,_

_I'm finally ready._

_Secret Admirer_

The handwriting it showed was now familiar to her. She would recognize that among any other. Questions still bothering her mind, she got up to face the person behind her.

And it was _him_.

Her heart skipped at beat as she felt her mood lightened. "Hey. What. . . why?"

He just smiled in response and received a hit by his arm. The song was now playing clearly behind them. She can't determine where it comes from but it just sounds so clear, so perfect, so sweet.

He started to hum a song which sounded like some romantic song to her. She almost laughed at his act for he doesn't do these kind of things. And seeing him do this for the first time makes her see the effort and courage he needed to gain up. She can't help but smile and found herself chuckle.

_"Harry."_ she muttered lowly as he gave her another three fresh red roses and softly began singing the chorus of the song she was a bit familiar of. She took the roses gently and smelled them. They smelled like the first rose she had in her robes, but this one smelt stronger. It has his scent. His familiar scent. She looked at his emerald eyes to see the sincerity behind it as he sang with a longing emotion. She'd want to know the lyrics, to sing the song along with him and enjoy the weird but lovely moment.

After sometime, Harry held out his hand to Hermione's for a dance. She stared at him for a moment, but took his hand anyway. They were cold, which must be from his nervousness. She slowly stepped closer to him and remembered how bad he is at dancing. But as though it was by magic, they started to dance like how a perfect couple would. They didn't notice the crowd around them or the cheers they are making. They just loved that particular moment and smiled to themselves.

He finally did it. He revealed his admiration and love for her even though in one of the weirdest ways possible.

"Hermione." he began as they kept the rhythm of the dance. "I'm your secret admirer, your secret suitor, your secret lover."

Hermione nodded with a smile and put her head on his shoulder. Her mind already had that thought, that hope. That maybe it was _him_ after all. Because to herself, she knew that she was his secret admirer, secret girl with hope for his attention, secret lover.

"I love you, Hermione." he said softly by her ear. He didn't expect any response. He just wanted to show and tell her.

She nodded again in satisfaction. She loved his words with showed plain truth behind them. "I love you too." Now she didn't care about anything else. She wanted to stay here, wrapped around his embrace. She might not want to end this though she knew it would. But she didn't care, not even about her Astronomy class. What is important is she's here with him. The love she felt for him seemed clear now, at she know that they could stay like this forever.

**xoxo**

**Thank you so much for reading! R&R if you like. :) :D**


End file.
